Blood Ties
by Moody Me
Summary: Werewolves, vampires, passion: three things on a list of many that are haunting Bella's mind as the centuries long battle nears its climax in Forks. So which choice will she make? Life or death? Please do R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I had been sitting in the kitchen for the better half of an hour, quietly munching away on an apple while trying to separate my thoughts into neat piles instead of the jumbled mess they were in now.

_Edward._

I sighed. He was the kind of thing that happens in your life that you hardly believe. Something so good, so uplifting. It was as he had restored my faith in…well, anything at all and just the thought of losing him felt like losing that newly-restored faith; losing the will to live all together.

I shook myself out of that thought and reached for another apple. Taking a big, juicy bite, another thought popped in my head.

_Jacob._

He was something else. He was nothing like Edward. Sure he had the grace, the beauty, the uncanny way of knowing exactly what I was thinking without me having to say anything; and basically, he _got_ me. But otherwise, where Jacob was easy-going and all jokes, Edward was serious and mysterious. Where Edward made my heart leap out my chest whenever I saw, heard or even _smelled_ him, Jake was like a cup of hot cocoa on a very cold afternoon. Although I didn't hyperventilate when he was near, whenever I thought of him, there was a nagging ache in my belly that wouldn't go away; the feeling you get when you've forgotten something very important.

"Bella?" My father's voice called out finally snapping me out of a comparative assessment of the two most important men in my life.

"Sorry Dad. Totally fazed out." I threw the half eaten apple in the bin and set about clearing various admission forms that Edward had left for me off the table. "Hungry?"

Charlie looked a little sheepish. "No, I had pizza with Billy" I whipped around at the statement.

"What?!"

"Billy and I happened to be friends _before_ you and Jake decided to hang out"

"Was Jake there?" I asked, trying and failing, to conceal my eager curiosity.

"No."

"Did Billy mention anything?"

"Billy knows no more than I do, which I've been meaning to ask you about…"

I shrugged mysteriously and began my escape from dangerous questions I didn't have answers to.

"Bella?"

I turned round to face Charlie's worried expression.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Sure Dad." I gave him a cheary smile, "Don't worry" And at that I ran upstairs to the sanctuary of my room.

There was really nothing I could tell Charlie. The primary reason Jake wasn't talking to me anymore was because of the fact that he was a werewolf and Edward was a vampire and that mix just didn't work seeing as both monsters were mortal enemies and couldn't coexist with each other. I, being human and all, couldn't do anything about it in fear of, well, death; the middleman never survives.

I put my head phones on and pressed play on the CD-player. I let the first chords of The Black Keys flow through my mind. I lied down on my bed and stared at my ceiling.

"_My mind is rambling' place to place/ tell me tell me what must I do"_

I let the music soothe my soul and calm my mind. I needed Jacob, I couldn't let our friendship die and fade into nothing. Yet, I couldn't abandon Edward and Jacob couldn't understand my relationship with a 'bloodsucker'. And I feared that Jake had already guessed my plans to 'join the family' so to speak.

"_..say you love me; say that you'll be mine..."_

Even though I knew what I'd be missing, I knew it was what I wanted. I wanted to be with Edward forever. He was my _destiny_. And I would just have to make Jacob see that.

I took off the head phones and listened intently for the sounds of Charlie being awake. A faint snoring sound drifted through the thin walls. I smiled, put a warm hoody on and sneaked downstairs silently, lightly skipping the second-last stair that creaked. Once I got out of the house and into my old beat-up truck, I released the hand brake and let it roll silently down the slight hill and to the main road. I turned the wheel frantically and began my decent further away from the house. Once I was sure I was far enough from the house- the truck made so much sound it would wake up people in Pheonix- I turned the engine on and sped as fast as the truck could possibly go to La Push.

I parked on the road and walked the rest of the way to the Black's house. All the lights were off so I decided to rap on Jakes window. I stood on the balls of my feet and knocked lightly on the northern window of the house. I listened silently for any sounds of movement within and after hearing nothing I rapped again. Still nothing. I stuffed my cold hands into the pockets of my hoody and considered my next move.

Just as I was about to give up and head home I heard soft chuckling from behind me. I spun around to see Jacob standing a couple feet away from me, arms folded against his chest with the weak moonlight making his face eerily beautiful.

"Looking for something?" He asked sarcastically, his voice sounding like music in the night. The Black Keys song popped into my mind as a disturbing soundtrack to what was coming next.

"Yeah, you"

"What do you need me for?" He walked past me to sit on a nearby rock.

"Why haven't you called me back?"

I received no answer. I stared at his beautiful face, his features cruel and beautiful in the moonlight. His bare chest heaved with effort to calm himself and I found myself wishing I was the moonbeam that lightly caressed his chest. As quickly as the idea had come I shook it away, reminding myself that Edward was the one I loved, and lusted after.

"Please, Jake don't do this" I whispered, "Please don't do this to me"

"Do what?" His voice cold and angry, nothing like the old Jake I knew.

"I can't lose you"

"You made that decision yourself, Bella. You wanted to throw your life away for…for _him_" He spat.

"I love him! I want to be with him! Why can't you understand?"

"Love him?" He gave a bitter laugh, "I always knew you were a little crazy but it didn't occur to me that you were actually stupid."

I just glared at him unable to say anything in defence of my love.

"How much are you prepared to sacrifice for him, huh?" He got up off the rock and was standing next to me before I could blink. "Your soul? Fine. What about Charlie? What about your mother? Your friends? Your future? Or even the gift of being able to grow old and experience life like it should be experienced?"

He turned away from me like he couldn't stand to look at me anymore. The action made my eyes sting with tears of pain. "You know I think I know why you love _Wuthering Heights_ so much, because you're just like Cathy, selfish to the point of…of God, you can't even see what you're doing!"

"You realize you'll never be able to have children? Have you decided at the young age of 18 that this is completely out of the question just because your boyfriend-" he said this with a grimace, "-who drinks blood by the way, has a certain problem of being DEAD?"

"And you come here and act like it was me that ruined our friendship!" He spun back round to face me, his face inches from mine and his warm breath fanning over my face, "It was you, Isabella" it was my turn to wince at his use of my full name "it was you that did this to us. So don't blame me for the choices you made" He stared at me his eyes burning bright with anger and his chest heaving.

"Are you done?" I asked not bothering to conceal the hatred in my voice. "Because your jealous rant was a little too long for my liking"

"Jealous?!" He laughed incredulously, "You hold yourself in too high regard, babe"

"Fuck you!" I spat surprising Jake and myself equally, "As if you aren't bitter of the fact that I chose Edward over you! Just because I was honest about my feelings toward you…"

"Honest?"

"Yes, I told you how I felt about Edward…"

"Keep telling yourself that babe." He said making me shiver with revulsion.

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked away, and mumbled "Nothing"

I took a deep breath to calm down.

"I came here to patch things up, not to fight with you."

"No you came here to hear that I accept your liaison with those, those _parasites_. You can throw your life away, worse, your soul, but don't come here looking for my acceptance."

"All I want is you, I want _us_ back." I said softly, the tears flowing freely now. Jake just turned his back to me and in the soft moonlight, I thought about what I would be missing if I did join Edward on the 'dark side'.

"Please…" I whispered and took hold of his muscular arm so that he'd turn to face me.

"Stop, Bella" He said removing my hand from my arm as if my touch was too much. The rejection stabbed at my heart.

"Please just don't leave me" I said looking into his eyes pleadingly. "I can't lose you" I looked down at my feet and tried to breathe through the pain. Jake still said nothing.

Giving up, I said " G'bye Jacob" and turned to the road to go home. I reached the car without completely breaking down. I placed my hand against the side of the truck in support because my legs felt as if they'd give out and I used the other to cover my face as if I could hide my pain from the world.

"Bella" His voice said softly behind me.

"Go away"

"Bella…"

"GO AWAY" I screamed and spun around to push against his chest. It was like trying to move a mountain. He just took hold of my wrists, hard enough to bruise them, and pushed me against the side of the truck. He freed one of my wrists to lift my chin so that I looked into his eyes. There was anger there, but there was also pain and some other emotion I could not place.

"I hate you" I said regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"Good, it'll make it easier for you to forget what you're missing" he said with quiet resent. Then his eyes smouldered with that unfamiliar emotion. "Let me show you exactly what it is you're missing"

Before I could utter a word he pushed me harder against the side of the truck, causing me to go slightly breathless. His face was so close to mine that our noses were almost touching and my heart began beating frantically with fear and… His other hand took hold of my hip so that I was unable to move. His other hand cruised up over my shoulder to rest on my neck, adding pressure to it make me light-headed with what I ascertained through a cloudy mind, was lust. My lips, with minds of their own, lifted towards his, instinctively trying to relieve the tension building, but Jake held back, teasing me. The tears had stopped but a few wet splashes remained on my cheeks. Tantalizingly, he lightly licked the drops from my face causing me to expel a breath I didn't know I was holding. He kissed my cheeks, my jaw, and the tender spot behind my ear, my eyelids and my hairline; softly, slowly, like he had all the time in the world. The moonlight cast a seductive light on his face that was hazy behind my half closed eyes. I was sure I was losing my mind. Whenever his lips neared my mouth I would try to kiss him but he held me back, increasing the relentless pressure growing in me. I gave out a soft moan, trying to get him to ease the pressure but he only smiled in the half-light and touched my collarbone, softly dipping in the hollow there. He then replaced his fingers with his mouth causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. He kissed his way up to my neck and whispered into my ear "Tell me what you want Bella" and nipped lightly at my earlobe. I gave an involuntary shiver.

"Please…" I moaned, verbally communicating my frustration. He chuckled softly and pressed harder at my hip.

"Tell me. What you. Want" He whispered in my ear softly, yet insistently, his warm breath causing me to shudder. "Tell me"

My breathing was uncontrollable now, just like my shuddering I couldn't control my body and my mind was in lockdown. I tried to breathe and with my eyes closed, my head tilted at the moon I whispered the words that I later realized were my betrayal.

"Kiss me"

He took hold of my chin and forced my face to meet his.

"Open your eyes" I did as he told "I want you to look at me" and before I could prepare myself his lips pressed hard against mine. _Thank God_, I thought to myself as his tongue pushed at my lips making me open for him. All the while my eyes were open, staring into his, making the kiss more powerful, more seductive, more like a war. His tongue grazed mine, sensually eliciting a slow moan from deep inside my throat. My hands wound themselves around his neck as my hips pushed against his, trying to deepen the contact. He bit my lower lip lightly causing my nails to dig into the hard skin of his back as he pushed back making me wish that the fire burning inside me would engulf me completely.

My hands cruised over the hard plane of his chest, down to his abdomen to where his jeans began. I dipped my hand lightly under the top of his jeans causing him to growl deeply and grind his hips against mine. My mind went blank and I couldn't feel anything but Jacob and what he was doing to me. He zipped my hoody open and touched my breast through the soft cotton of my pyjamas. We fell to the ground in a heap of hands and mouths, textures and tastes to explore. He removed the hoody completely, and as if from far off, I heard a ripping sound. He lifted my top over my breast and deftly took my nipple in his mouth. I held his head to me as I moaned softly.

"Please…"

He kissed me fiercely as if to silence me as he removed my jeans roughly and pressed his hands to my crotch. I stopped breathing as he rubbed softly through my cotton panties. These feelings were so new to me I opened my eyes in wonder and all I could see was him. I was drowning in his eyes as his hand pushed my panties away and his fingers entered me softly, teasing causing me to clutch at him and moan his name into the cool night. I kissed him desperately trying to anchor myself as foreign feelings bashed at me in waves.

"Please, please, please…" I whispered against his mouth not knowing what I was asking for. His fingers played with my clitoris, making me writhe with pleasure and causing the pressure rise alarmingly in me. I was clawing at him now, begging him to ease the bittersweet pain.

He stopped abruptly and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Do you want me?" He asked huskily

"Yes, yes, yes, please…" I moaned in reply.

"And do you need me?"

"Yes, oh God yes"

Before I could take another breathe he entered me with such ferocity I thought I would shatter into a million pieces. And I did; my vision blurring, and my body tingling with wave upon wave of emotion. Before I could settle, Jacob moved inside me, causing me to instinctually lift my legs around his waist. He thrust in me, slowly at first, causing the pressure to lift again, and then harder making me cry out in the pleasure and dig my nails into his back.

"Now, now, now…" I breathed, aching for release. With frantic thrusts and mingled moans, we reached the higher plane and dove off the deep end together.

"You're crushing me" I said, lightly biting his shoulder. I lifted himself off me and lied down next to me. We stared at the lightening sky in silence. My heart had slowed, the fog in my mind had lifted and the realization of what we, _I_, had done was dawning on me.

As if sensing my unease, Jacob propped himself up and pushed back the hair from my cheek.

"It's alright." He said soothingly. Except it didn't soothe me; it only made me angry. I pushed his hand away and got up to grab several discarded garments off the ground.

"I can't believe this"

"What?" He asked sounding bored,

"This! What we just did!"

"I sure can" He said with a carnivorous sneer. I felt all the glowing pleasure I'd experienced moments before drain out of me.

"I love Edward." I said quietly, more to myself than to Jake.

He just scoffed and pulled his jeans on. "People who are in love do not fuck the guy next door"

I just stare at him in silence, regret hanging over me like a cloud.

"Maybe I didn't hate you before, but gee Jake, I sure do want to kill you now" I said menacingly.

"You forget Bella, werewolf" he said taking a step closer to me and pointing at himself "Little girl" pointing at me. "Your chances of winning are slim to none."

Tears stung my eyes anew as I slapped him hard across his cheek.

"Bastard. You're a fucking bastard Jacob Black" His eyes darkened with anger and I stood stock still in a mix of anger and fear.

"You know I never thought of you as a monster, not until right now Jake" I said quietly. I turned around and began walking to the car. Faster than I could see he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a disarming kiss that left me breathless. He broke away leaning his forehead against mine, our chests heaving madly.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, and sincerely. Our hands wove around each other and I was in awe of the pure, raw emotion coursing through me.

"I don't know what to do, Jake" I whispered, lifting my head to look into his eyes. I wanted him to tell me what I wanted to hear. I needed him to tell me it was alright. Instead he kissed me forehead and said "Go home, Bella" before turning around and walking into the house.

In that moment, for however long I stood there shivering in the night air, I was the loneliest I had ever been before.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, to find the sun shining brightly through my window. The weather was the exact opposite of my mood, which would have suited a dark over-cast, even a storm. I got out of bed and looked into the mirror. I stared at my long dark hair and my exceptionally pale face, the way the skin under my eyes looked blue and how my eyes looked sunken with exhaustion.

I didn't look any different.

I was still the same Bella I was when I was with Edward last night. I was still the same after I betrayed him. How could that be? How could I feel different without looking different? I sighed in resignation and made my way into the shower.

Once I got out feeling a little bit better yet a little worse, I was glad to discover that Charlie had already left to work. I grabbed a slice of toast to go and drove to school, the memories from last night drifting through my mind all through the drive. The texture and the scent of skin, the way he touched me and made me shiver… As soon as I realised what I was doing I snapped out of it and scolded myself. What was I going to do?

I reached the parking lot to find that Edward wasn't standing there on the account of the weather being so fabulous and the fact that he had a bit of a sparkling problem. I walked into school feeling even miserable.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica call my name and I thought _my day just got worse_. She caught up with me and grasped my arm with excitement "Guess what? I just heard from Lauren that Mike…" She proceeded to recount her story while my mind drifted to more important thoughts of life and death, Jacob and Edward. I couldn't tell any of my 'normal' friends about what was going on. They'd either think I was crazy or…well, crazy. I felt the weight of all the secrets I was keeping get heavier as I realised I had one more to add to the list. Surely to abstain from telling the truth wasn't lying. Right? I sighed and zoned back to what Jessica was prattling about and pretended I cared. I was silently grateful for her self-absorption as we walked to class.

I skipped P.E telling Jessica I had a headache, which was partially true as the thoughts in my head were driving me crazy. I came home to find Edward lying on my bed reading my comics.

"Your love for _Batman_ comics is poorly based" He said without looking up from the comic. The curtains were drawn in the room and the shadows across his face made him look even more serene and beautiful than in the light. I sighed as I dropped my school bag onto the ground and sat next to him on the bed.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, he doesn't have any powers and all that brooding and pent up rage, well he seems a little too emotional for my taste."

"Him not having any powers makes him more human, easier to relate to" I said defending my favourite comic book hero.

"Hm. Maybe you're right. I still prefer Superman though" He flipped through the pages idly.

I scoffed at his preference "Superman is too powerful, there's nothing more to the man of steel but his powers. He's just a brute with a moral dilemma."

Edward kissed my shoulder, gave me one of his signature smiles and said "Hello" My heart flipped in my chest as an uncontrollable smile spread across my face.

"Hello to you too" I answered.

"How was school?"

"Don't even ask" I groaned.

"That bad?" He lifted his eyebrow while rubbing my back gently, easing the pressure there.

"Jessica wouldn't stop talking, Mike wouldn't stop sulking and Lauren was just plain bitchy." I sighed, "The only one who was any decent company at all was Angela, and she was in lip-lock with Ben most of the time."

"Sorry to hear that..."

"…and of course you weren't there so my day was bad from the get-go" I leaned back to rest my head on his shoulder staring at my ceiling. I quickly looked away as I remembered what last night's ceiling staring led to.

"How was your day?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant and cheerful while my heart hammered madly in my chest.

"Fine…" He looked at me curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I said too loudly, jumping off the bed and headed out of my room to the kitchen. Edward followed me silently assessing my obviously odd mood. I cursed the fact that he knew me so well, grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge and began nibbling at it.

"Bella…" He stared at me across the kitchen table.

"Edward…" I repeated in his morose tone and laughed, "Nothing's wrong, seriously, let it go"

Edward glared. "How can I let it go when I can tell you're lying to me?"

I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him lightly and smiled, in what I hoped, was an honestly affectionate way.

"I'm just worried about Charlie, that's all." I said softly stroking the curve of his neck.

"Volturi?" His amber eyes stared intensively into mine.

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry I'll be there to protect you"

"That's not it… it's about becoming a vampire…and how it'll affect Charlie and Renée" I mumbled and looked up into his face, "I just don't know anymore"

"You changed your mind?" He said quietly. I pulled away from me to look out of the kitchen window. The light was slowly draining away from the sky, as if it was bleeding its life force. How appropriately ironic, I thought to myself and sighed.

"I don't know. I love you; I want to be with you forever but…"

"But…?" His voice sent shivers down my spine, except for the first time they didn't represent pleasure of any kind. Gone was the velvet, instead there was just ice.

"But what about my parents?" I whipped around, "what about having children one day? I never considered these things but now…"

"Now…?"

"Now I just don't know…" I finished pathetically.

Edwards gaze was remote - I couldn't read it. I felt fear bubble in me as I considered my next move.

"Are you mad?" I asked quietly. Edward flinched and wrapped his arms around me. I took in the scent of him and tried to calm down. Guilt and fear were waging war in my gut.

"I love you Bella, you know I want all those things for you and more…it's just this sudden change of heart…the way you were planning what to wear for you 'changing ceremony' one day and the next you're backing out…" He pulled back a fraction. "What changed your mind?"

As the silence surrounded us I was grateful for the fact that Edward could not hear my thoughts. He didn't deserve the pain my new secret would ultimately bring if I told him. No, _I_ deserved the pain of guilt in my gut, the sting of memories in my mind.

"I don't know, last night I just started thinking."

"Well I'm happy you changed your mind. I've been trying to get you to for a while now" He said with an honest smile. The smile caused my heart to break as guilt washed over me anew. Wordlessly he took my hand and led me back upstairs to the dimly lit room. There, he closed the door softly and proceeded to undress me against the back of it, pulling down the strap of my top down to kiss my shoulder. I sighed as I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling him up to kiss me. The kiss was slow, agonisingly slow. It was a kiss of soft sighs and gently ebbing and flowing pleasure. I leapt up slightly and twisted my legs around his waist as he took us to the bed. Laying me down he pulled down my jeans kissing his way down my legs and up again causing me to give a low moan and open myself up to him. He ignored my obvious request and continued to kiss the inside of my thigh making me writhe with frustration.

He finally pushed my panties down, easing them slowly down my legs before kissing my mouth again. His hand snaked down to pinch softly at my nub and my mind blanked for the second time in 24 hours. I was losing control. I quickly opened my eyes to find Edwards deep amber ones staring at my face.

"My turn" I whispered. I hooked my leg around his waist and flipped us so that I was on top. I kissed him hard enjoying the feel of him pressing against my thigh. I worked down his neck, his chest – stopping to tease one nipple softly – and finally to his jeans which I pulled off him followed close behind by his boxers. I stroked his erection gently with my forefinger enjoying the reaction. I kissed the tip of him and licked away the drop of moisture there.

"Oh God, Bella!" He moaned his velvety voice drifting through my body, resonating in my womb. I climbed back up him and positioned my opening over his, dipping a little so that he could feel the heat of my sex over him. He groaned again, his eyes screwed shut from frustration and restraint. I lent over to kiss him softly on the lips, lowering a little to tease him.

"God I can't wait to come with you inside me" I whispered, my lips still on his. He groaned again and tried to push himself up but I held back. I knew he was strong enough to reverse our positions but I knew he wanted to feel the loss of control just as much as I wanted to feel powerful. I pulled back and sighed, feeling the wave of pleasure slide over me in a shiver of anticipation. I felt powerful as I felt my hair swing against my back, the way my breast were taught and ripe as fruit and the way my body was smooth and soft and pale as snow. I felt beautiful, _alive_, as I impaled myself on his cold cock in one swift motion, the sensation causing us both moan deep. I rocked lightly, swivelling my hips in soft rhythm. Every time the action would cause friction on my clitoris I thought I'd die. This was new. This was _power_. I smiled hungrily as I imagined Jacob fucking me, and the way Edward was always careful with me. I pulled myself off Edward only to slam down again, picking up speed, my hips pistoning. Jacob's face appeared behind my closed eyes as I moved my hand up my body caressing my breast, licking my fingers as if I was enjoying a feast. I ran another hand through my hair feeling the wave closer. Using Edwards's abdomen for leverage I pumped faster and faster, willing the climax to come. Jake face was there as the last wave crashed in supreme force. I pumped harder and harder trying to prolong the feeling for as long as possible as Edward rose up to meet me, adding an angle that touched a part of me that made the crashing wave even more powerful.

"Fuck me…" I heard myself whisper into his shoulder as our hips pumped crazily. Finally the breaking point came, my body shattering into a million pieces as the wave finally washed through me, the violence of the climax causing me to shake fiercely.

"Yes…ah…Jacob" I murmured to myself. I quivered in agonising pleasure, holding Edwards body to me as I pumped the last ounces of pleasure out of the system. I felt his body go rigid and the wetness between my legs. When it was over and the waves passed, I went limp, weak from the onslaught. My eyes drifting shut, my mind slipping out of consciousness I uttered the first words I thought of to the body beside mine "I love you" and fell asleep.

The next day was no better. The sun continued it's shining and people at school seemed cheerful about it. I had woken up on the wrong side of the bed again. I had woken up to find a letter from Edward on my table but no Edward himself.

Dear Bella,

My name is not Jacob.

When I read it my heart had tumbled miserably in my chest. How could I make such a fatally bad mistake? It had never happened before. When Edward and I were together the world ceased to exist and it was only the two of us and the love we shared. Now the situation had changed perversely; not only had I cheated on Edward – the love of my life – in the worst possible way, I had broken a promise. And for that, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I walked into the house and prayed Edward would be sitting in my room, ready to hear me plead forgiveness. I raced up the stairs and into my room to find that Edward was not there. Instead, Jake was sitting on my bed, looking very out of place against the pastel pallor of my room, looking at Edwards not. My lungs constricted as I stared at the beautiful man on my bed; the man I had already sacrificed so much for.

"What is this?" He asked, his voice sounding like the distant rumble of thunder.

"Nothing" I replied as I grabbed the note from his large hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" His tone was mocking but there was no smile in his eyes.

"Jake, leave. I don't need any more problems, ok?"

"What problems? What has the filthy bloodsucker done to you? What does this note mean?"

I turned away from the blitz of questions.

"Bella?"

"Just leave Jake. I can't handle this right now." I sighed as he spun me around to face him.

"What is up with the cryptic answers?! I'm just to understand what the hell it is you're talking about and what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing ok? Nothing that concerns you!" I shouted back. "Just stop messing around with my life like you have any say in what I do!"

"We used to be friends Bella, before all this happened. That is what friends do, we care."

"I love him, Jake" He winced. "And what happened last night is ruining my relationship with him!"

"What relationship? The one based on darkness, blood and death? Nice relationship." The sarcasm dripped off his voice and sizzled like acid on my heart.

"Don't."

"Don't what? Remind you of the fact that you're about to give your soul to the dark side? Literally."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh fuck you Bella. I understand perfectly. You feel guilty about what happened last night but don't go throwing that blame bullshit around like you have a paper round. Get over it."

"I hate you right now. You know how I feel about this!"

"Then why can't you take the criticisms if you don't have any doubts?"

"Because you put them there!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why can't you accept the fact that I love Edward and I want to be with him forever?"

"Because it's wrong and selfish not to mention utterly idiotic." His eyes flashed with anger.

"Fuck off Jake. Ok? Just go away I don't want to see you ever again."

"Fine. I'll do that."

"Fine." I replied with my arms crossed in anger.

"Good"

"Good!"

Before I knew it we leapt on each other in hunger and ferocity. My arms wrapped themselves around him as he deepened the kiss. I could feel his heart beat against my chest reminding me how alive he was and warm. Warm.

I pulled back, breathing hard from the kiss.

"You should go" I breathed.

"Yes, you should." A voice from behind me said. I whipped around to find Edward standing on my doorway looking like he was about the rip Jakes throat open. Jake gave a low growl and a shudder that I anticipated as trouble. There was no turning into a giant wolf in this house.

But before I could say anything Jake leaped out of the window and disappeared into the forest. So much for fighting over a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind moaned outside my window while Edward and I stared at each other in a more dramatically version the Mexican standoff. He was giving a blood curdling – no pun – stare while I stood twitching in nerves and wondering how the hell I was going to pull this lie out the hat?

"You promised –" he started, his voice a deep growl that resonated throw my bones.

"I know but –" I began.

"You promised Bella!" My heart broke as I saw pure disappointment mixed with anger written on his face. "You promised you'd stay away from him!"

"I know but…"

"There are no buts about it Bella" The paternal tone was starting to get to me.

"Look, Jake is my friend you can't-"

"Yes I can when your friend is a temperamental werewolf with an inferiority complex!"

"You think Jake's _inferior_!?" I said I snarl. "What exactly are you, "Mr. Prince of Darkness"?!" I was so angry I could have spat. How dare he criticise what Jake is when he is just as big of a monster as he.

"_He_ is dangerous! I'm trying to protect you…"

"Why can't you fuck-wits get over that hero complex that has somehow inherently decided to pop up when I'm concerned?" I yelled throwing the crumpled letter onto my floor in anger. "Sure, ok, I'm clumsy and sometimes weird clumsy shit happens to me! Fine, I am prone to accidents and oddly enough know all the nurses names by heart at FCH (Forks Community Hospital), and so-fucking-what if I'm as unlucky as a black cat with a horseshoe shoved up its ass?! SO EFFING WHAT!!!" I shoved at Edward angrily. I felt as though I was going to explode. The anger inside of me had grown like having a second head that was telling me to do bad things. But this anger had seeded itself in my mind the moment Jake and Edward had become part of opposing teams. They couldn't understand that I wasn't property. Furthermore I was not a damsel in distress; I could take care of myself.

"So you and Jake and lay the fuck off because I don't know what to do with or without either one of you! I'm in love with both of you and I don't know how it happened but suddenly life is so black and white, monster and human. Suddenly we have humans that are monsters and monsters that are in love with the same human girl."

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly. I wondered absently whether he felt like crying.

"I don't know. I guess I can't really see either one of you for a while."

There was another deep growl as Jake leaped back through the window and into my over-crowded room.

"Glad you could join us, dog" Edwards snarled. I could almost smell the venom gathering in his mouth.

"Never want to leave your side bloodsucker baby" Jake replied with sarcastic smile and a wink but his stance was dangerously low to the ground, in a manner that implied that he was going to pounce on Edward.

"Neither of you move!" I shouted jumping into the middle. "I am in love with both of you, and I want neither of you to get hurt!" I looked to both of them in question. "Knock it off…" I said, growling myself.

After another second of tension passed until the boys backed away from each other.

"Look we're just going to have to do this non-violently and try to be civil." I said, then quietly under my breath "Apparently a human trait…"

"I heard that" They answered simultaneously.

"We're going to have to take a break away from each other." I said. "I need to remember what its like to be human, Edward" I turned to Jake. "And I need to be able to survive without your acceptance and your support. I need to let you off that pedestal."

"So how about both of you just leave me alone for a while?" Before they could say another word in argument I left my room and locked myself in the bathroom. Not that a door could stop either one of them, but the principle was there. No go zone.

Weeks later, I was crawling up walls. Jessica had made it her mission to give me a make-over. We were sitting in what she called Seattle's best hair salon while an amazingly pierced man chopped away at my hair.

"Et voila!" He said flamboyantly and twisted me around in the chair to face the mirror. Jessica, who was in the seat next to mine with enough foil in her hair to call E.T, dropped her magazine and squealed – literally – clapping her hands in delight.

"Oh my gosh Bells, you look awesome!"

"She's right you know" the hairdresser otherwise known as Pierre, said a smug smile curving his lips. "This is my best work yet."

Who was I to argue?

The dark fall of hair that used to reach down to my shoulder blades, was now barely skimming my chin.

"You look like -" Jessica pondered gazing at me intently.

"Ah! I got it! Shannyn Sossamon!" Pierre nodded his head as if this was the look he was originally trying to achieve.

"You look fierce!"

"Maybe I just want to look like me?" I asked in a quiet voice, running my hands through my short, bouncy hair.

"Don't be silly Bell, you look hot." There was no arguing that. I shut up and tried to appreciate the sexy girl looking at me behind the fringe.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked again just as we were about to enter.

"For the last time Bella, YES! Eden is the hottest club in Seattle. I need to see it!"

Jessica had organised fake ID's for both of us so that a weekend of pampering could turn into an adventure.

"I don't know Jess, it looks a little shifty" Actually it looked like the coolest thing I had ever seen. Forks wasn't exactly the culture capital and the bars in Forks tended to be filled by the trucker type. The outside of Eden was black-carpeted so that after Jess passed the queue we were standing on a luxurious black carpet facing a very big bouncer and a black door. His face was grim as we walked passed him and to the door. As we reached the door a small latch opened and a girl that seemed our aged assessed our appearances.

"Ok" Her voice monotonously said and the door swung open.

"Isn't this great?" Jess whispered excitedly as we entered a very red room where we were to leave out coats.

"Okay… but I still have a bad feeling about this" I muttered to myself. We were just about to go through another door into the actual club when another large bouncer stepped up to me. And stopped me from entering.

"Leave it." He said his voice loud and booming.

"Leave what?" I asked innocently batting my lashes.

"Don't play with me girl. I can smell the metal on you." He grabbed my arms and pulled my skirt up to reveal the gun holstered to my thigh.

"Oh that… you should have said so" I said sarcastically and removed it. Jess stared at me angrily as I rejoined her at the door.

"You just had to take your gun along..:"

"You know me, Dad being a cop and all." I lied easily. The truth was that Charlie had no idea about the gun or various other tools I used to protect myself. The Volturi were edging closer and the time to be scared little Bella was over. That's why I still had the knife in my boot. "Come on" I said and grabbed her hand as we passed the large black doors and into the club.

The first thing that struck me was the music. It was loud, so loud that every cell in your body vibrated from it but it was hypnotic as well. The sound of it made you want to lift your arms into the air. Jessica's eyes almost popped out as she witnessed the hundreds of people grind against each other to the perfect rhythm of the music. Not only was the ambiance weird and mesmerising, but everyone in the club was beautiful in that avant-garde inhuman way. The bad feeling was suddenly making sense. I grabbed Jessica's arm before she could step into the throng of people.

"Jess I don't think this is such a great idea"

"No Bella" she said as if in a trance. "No this is going to be great." She gave me a mad grin before she flitted off like a sprite. I tried to follow her through the crowd but she was instantly gone.

I looked around desperately trying to see past the black leather and naked body parts. Each new scene would expand my horizons, I'd see two women wearing leather blindfolds and scraps of leather clothing, grinding each other and kissing on the dance floor. There was a rather dangerous looking guy was surrounded by a handful of naked women on one of the blood red couches. All the women had leashes that he was holding onto with one hand while puffing away on a cigar. There were people on the ground writhing in what seemed to be pleasure and pain while people on every surface of the bar were touching each other, grinding fiercely in time to the music.

"Shit." I said out loud. I heard the first notes of Fatboy Slim's 'Right Here Right Now' blasting through the speakers. Everyone in the rooms seemed to react at the same time. The song crested into the beginning and peoples hand lifted into the air, everyone was moving making it harder for me to move around or see Jessica.

"Jessica?!" Yelled and grabbed a girl by her shoulder and spun her around.

"What's your problem?" She asked her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry I was just looking for a friend" I said moving on. But before I could go any further she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her. Her cat-like green eyes flashed once more as a hungry smile crept on her face.

"Why don't you stay, dance" She said throwing her skinny arms over my shoulders in an attempt to dance.

"How about I don't" I said and threw her arms off me.

"Hmm, Feisty. I like that in a girl" She said licking her lips. She grabbed my neck in a vice-like grip and whispered into my ear. "Let's see if you taste as good as you smell" She nibbled my earlobe seductively and gave a throaty laugh. I felt the anger boil inside me.

"There will be no tasting tonight" I said angrily as I grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground like I had learned in judo. In one smooth move I grabbed the knife from my boot and held it to her eye.

"Now I don't know about you, but it seems that we started out wrong. Don't you think?" I asked pressing the blade hard against her eye-lid. She whimpered softly and nodded. "A bit rude isn't it to attempt to bite me, and maybe, from a different perspective, this knife against your eyeball could be seen as hostile."

"So you're going to apologise to me and I'm going to remove this 3 times blessed - I'm a bit obsessive - silver and 100 year mahogany blade from your eye" I flipped the blade and and wedged it back into my boot. Three were a few people crowded around us trying to see what's going on. I ignored them as I lifted myself up. So did the girl. She attempted to launch herself on me from behind but before she knew it my blade was out of my boot once again and pointing at her jugular. I looked up at her from my crouched position, my arm extended in a killing position.

"You're persistent" I said. Her eyes lit up with anger as I rose and pressed another blade from my back, to her chest. "Do you really want to disappear into a puff of smoke?" I smirked. I the crowd around us was no an exponential amount. Suddenly, like Moses splitting the red sea, the crowd shifted and parted as the man I had seen at the red couches walked up to us.

"What is it that you think you're doing in my club?" His voice sounded like water rushing in a stream. It was eerily beautiful. His long black hair hung like a curtain around his face as his deep red eyes flashed evilly. He was dressed all in black and moves like he was on wheels.

"Excuse me for the interruption" I said plainly. "But this lady here doesn't seem to understand the meaning of no"

"Garbo" He said. The girl shivered slightly. I dropped my blades. She instantly ran off, humiliated by the scene. "Forgive her" the man turned back to me, "She is young" Wordlessly he ebbed away again. The crowd around him converging back together as they resumed dancing frantically.

"There you are!" Jessica yelled and waked from the balcony above. She was standing with two gentlemen that I was sure had less that chivalrous intentions. I ran up the stairs located off to the side of the dance floor. I found Jessica and a magnum of pink champagne.

"Bella! Look! Pink champagne!" She screeched holding a bottle up for my observation. Neither of the men looked dangerous. Just non-human.

"So what are you?" I asked them with a smile. Although I had been studying with the best teacher I could have, a vampire himself, I still had a lot to learn about the creatures of my nightmares.

"Heard about curiosity and the cat?" The light-haired one asked pulling an extremely drunk Jessica off the rail.

"Yeah, both good friends of mine" I replied sarcastically. "There better not be any bite marks on her otherwise I'll be making a few marks myself."

"Promises, promises" The other one said mock wistfully. A lock of brown hair flopped on his eye in a boy-next-door fashion. Out of no where Boy-next-door decides to pull out a wooden stake large enough for it to look incredibly silly. I started laughing like a mad-woman and stared at him.

"Spike put that away" Blondie said frustrated. I laughed even harder.

"What? This is the best you can get!" Spike said putting the stake back.

"She's not a vampire you dimwit" Blondie walked past him and extended his hand to me. "Kerrigan. This is my blundering friend Spike. We're human. At least I am. Spike is human half the time"

"Werewolf?" I asked my eyebrow lifted.

"Yup. One of the finest." He winked and I was forced to laugh again at his behaviour.

"So Jessica?"

"Is just drunk, we found her and decided to protect her from well, you know"

"You're hunters then?" I asked pointing at the stake.

"No" Kerrigan answered "We're more like the keepers of peace."

"Okay…" I said giving him an odd look. Before I could say anything Jessica was about to nose-dive into the dance floor bellow. Kerrigan reached her first and pulled her off the rail.

"Aww, Kerri, you're no fun" She said in a slur.

"Yeah and you're too young to die" he plopped her onto the couch and I found myself wishing I could run my fingers through his long dirt-blonde hair. His blue eyes flicked to mine like he heard what I was thinking so I quickly turned away, blushing.

I walked to the railing myself and looked around the club. I looked at the owner of the bar lying with his harem in the enclosure.

"That is Damien" Kerrigan said "Big in the vampire world"

"How big" I asked.

"Volturi big"

"Shit." What was the Volturi doing in Seattle? They were more connected than I thought.

"We're thinking that there's some bigger plan here. A lot of emigration has been happening. Vampires from all over are flocking to Seattle. We're trying to find out exactly why." Fear gripped my belly.

"Jessica! We have to go." I said pulling Jessica from boozy slumber on the sofa. Jessica mumbled in her sleep as I pulled her arm over my shoulders and precede to half-carry her out.

"Hey, we don't know your name!" Spike burst out.

"Bella." I answered as I proceeded down the steps. I looked up one last time to meet Kerrigan's gaze. He knew that I knew something. I had to get out. I looked away and left.

In the car on our way home I couldn't help thinking about what Kerrigan had said. Something shifty was going on in Seattle and something told me it went a lot further than me turning into a Vampire. Lights flashed as I sped down the roads. Once again I thought of Jacob and Edward. I had seen neither of them since that fateful day in my room. I had thought of them constantly and now that graduation was only a few weeks off, my decision was weighing heavily on my mind. Shit.

I pulled up in front of Jessica's and deftly opened the front door while keeping her upright. I put her into bed and placed a glass of water and an aspirin for her for the morning. Closing the door behind me I jogged lightly to my car and headed towards La Push.

Once there I headed to the cliffs where the dawn was slowly breaking. "Jacob!" I shouted into the wind, letting it lift my arms. I looked down at the sea and considered jumping again, just to feel the rush.

"Don't even think about it" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Jake in all his dark beauty. His hair had grown a little bit but still remained close to his head. His dark eyes shone in the dark.

"I wasn't going to jump Jake" I said with a sigh. His eyes smiled at mine but his mouth remained a grim, hard line.

"What do you want Bella? I thought we were supposed to stay away from each other for a while?"

"It's been a while. Now I need answers" I moved closer to him so I could see the emotion in his eyes.

"What do you know?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all of a sudden after several years, the wolves in the tribe are starting to grow. There must be like 30 of you in the pack now."

"So?"

"So, I think there's more to it than just the Cullen's." I sighed deeply as I thought of Alice. "Or at least the Cullen's aren't the whole part of it"

"Look its late, you're obviously not feeling tip top and your hair…" he said taking a strand of it into his big hands.

"What about my hair?!" I asked incredulously.

"It's new" he said and smiled his old smile. I knew he was trying to distract me, but I let the warmth of the smile seep into my skin and warm my soul.

"I missed you Jake" I said after a while. Feeling fresh tears sting behind my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. Jake just looked at me with his enigmatic eyes and revealed nothing.

"I will find out Jake and when I do I'll be holding you responsible for my actions" I reached up with my toes and kissed him on the cheek. His arm came around my waist like a vice as his mouth found mine and branded me with his lips. After a while I pushed away, placing my hands on his chest.

"I missed you Bells" He said, his voice huskier than usual.

"I missed you too Jake" I whispered. With one final press of lips I was gone walking back down to the car. I looked back only once and watched him lean over the edge of the cliff and leap into the unknown.

For a moment my heart slowed to a stop in fear, but as I saw a wolf form leap out of the water by the beach it started again.

"I love you Jake" I whispered to the wind and climbed into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on the Cullen's' door. Esme opened it warily.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Esme asked squinting slightly as if she couldn't recognize me.

"Yeah, can I come in?" She showed me in where the whole Cullen family had now congregated in the hall. Emmett and Rosalie were holding hands and watching me warily. Alice rushed to hug me while Jasper hung back with a slight smile on his face. Carlisle had joined Esme at the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Welcome back Bella." He said in his soothingly paternal voice.

I looked around the room and finally my gaze was locked with the gaze of the most important member of the family. Edward. His eyes burned amber and I could see his hands fist in what could only be anger.

"I'd like to speak with you" I said to Edward and as an after-thought I turned to the rest of the Cullen's, "All of you"

We gathered in the living room everyone seating themselves on one of the couches or chairs.

"Please, Bella, go ahead" Carlisle gestured to me. Suddenly nervous I got up and began to pace.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked stopping and staring at Edward in question. "I was at a bar tonight with Jessica. It was called RED? Any of you been there?" There were looks of shock amongst the family. Edward got off his chair in anger.

"Can you not stay away from trouble for 5 minutes?! Do you _want_ to get yourself killed?"

"Jessica was the one who wanted to go, not me!" I replied. "And anyways, I'm fine aren't I?" I took a deep calming breath.

"I didn't know that vampire bars existed, and I didn't know that the owner of said vampire bar happened to be connected to the Volturi" Everyone in the family had the decency to look sheepish except Edward.

"What does it matter?" He asked exasperatedly.

"It matters because the Volturi want something from me, and this Damien could have recognized me somehow."

"Probably not, so many people there your scent would have been hidden"

"Yeah, about that…" I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"What did you do?" Edward growled.

"I sort of got into a fight…" I mumbled still gazing at my shabby Chucks.

"WHAT?!" Edward exploded, causing Alice to jump and grab his arm as a calming measure.

"She started it! Garbo. What kind of name is that anyway…?" I saw Edwards's eyes blazing with anger. "This was not the point though," I said hastily backtracking. "My point is that I met Kerrigan who told me that all these vampires are starting to gather in Washington like bees to honey and right now, the number of werewolves in La Push is growing as a defence mechanism against something big. So why don't you guys tell me what the hell is going on?"

The family was silent.

"Come on! I am not a little girl that needs protecting! Either you tell me now or I go find out from Damien myself."

Esme gasped and turned to Carlisle in fear. "Tell her." She pleaded. Carlisle sighed and turned in the sofa to face me.

"Vampires are probably not the only things assembling here. Werewolves, Halflings humans…"

"Okay…" I said urging him.

"They're gathering here for something big, epic in a way, seeing as it's never happened before.

"Right."

"There is something they want here."

"Okay, great, what's the thing?" I asked irritated now.

"You."

There was a serious silence. I stared at Carlisle like he was crazy while Edward glared at Carlisle murderously.

"What?" I whispered.

"You." He repeated.

"Me?"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"There is a sort of myth in inhuman culture that prophesizes the coming of a person of special blood. We knew of course the moment you arrived in Forks that there was something irregular about your blood. The way the smell is pungent with a vitality we have not experienced before, and the way it is harder to resist your blood than anyone else's." He sighed again and looked deep into my round ones.

"You are possibly the most unique human to date. If you are changed, you would become the most powerful vampire in the world. And we have already seen this from when you met the Volturi, the way Edward cannot read your mind and Jasper cannot influence your emotions. You are what the Volturi want because they want your blood and they want to make you theirs.

There was a heavy silence in the room, which made the blood rushing in my head thunderous as I tried to grasp what was said to me.

"I…I don't understand…" I stammered.

"The werewolves, Bella, are more your friends than we anticipated. They are the ones that can make sure you are not harmed and that you do not become a vampire."

"But why?"

Edward stepped in, stepped closer as if he could sense the fear engulfing me.

"We suspect that somewhere a long your bloodline someone was bitten but not changed. We are not sure of this but rumours have been going round that imply that you have a sort of resistance to vampire venom... and pretty much all vampire tricks. "

"But then that means I can't be changed! Right? The venom is what changes…" I exclaimed with sudden hope.

"We don't know. It may mean that you will have to be changed by a more powerful vampire. Aro, for example, might do it."

"But…"

"That's not the problem Bella. It's your blood they want more than anything. Changing you would be an added bonus but all that blood coursing through you would go to waist. They believe your blood can make them..._invincible_." The last word came out in a sigh as Edward looked away from me. I couldn't think, I couldn't conceive how yet again I was in a bigger mess than I thought I was. Edward stepped closer to me and took my face into his hands.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll protect you no matter what happens." He whispered into my ear and kissed my temple gently. A little shiver of pleasure coursed through me and warmth was starting to seep back into my frigid bones.

"So what do I do now?" I asked looking directly at Carlisle.

He looked back at me, equally lost.

"I really don't know"

I stared at him for a long moment before turning around and walking out the door. I'd had enough of all the danger and adventure; I wanted to be normal for just a little while. I thought of Charlie and I got angrier. I slammed the door behind me and began walking to the car, fury swelling inside me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out behind me but I kept on walking. He reached me before I could take another step.

"What?! What do you want from me Edward?!" I yelled. I opened the car door and got in.

"Bella, you need to get away from here." He said his eyes startling me with their seriousness.

"Yeah? What about Charlie?" I asked simply.

"I'll handle that, just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Edward; I'm done running away from al this…this paranormal bullshit. I'm not going anywhere."

I was about to close the door but he stopped me, his face inches from mine.

"Do you want to get killed, or worse, become a blood bank for the most influential vampires on the planet?

"Then change me now! What the hell are you waiting for?! At least that way I won't become a pet!" I yelled.

"I can't."

"Why Edward? Why can't you? I wanted to be with you forever and now you can't even when my life is in jeopardy?"

"Wanted?" He whispered.

"What?"

"You said "wanted". Past tense. As in not anymore, is that right?"

"No. Stop twisting my words."

He shook his head morosely. "You want to live, Bella. _I_ want you to live, which means I can't do this to you."

"So what now?" I asked dumbly. His fingers touched my cheek in a gesture that reminded me of the old days - the days in which my love for him was much less complicated.

"Now, we have to fight."

"But the Volturi…"

"This is more than you, this is us." He said his hands grasping hard on my chin. His eyes gazed deep into mine as his lips pressed hard on mine. My head spun and everything I was called out for him. My hands lifted limply over his shoulders while my heart thudded slowly to a stop. My head spun as my whole being reacted completely to his in a sign of love; of forever. His lips cruised over mine hotly, parting them gently only assault my mouth, my tongue, my _soul_ with passion and promise.

With the aid of the cool northern wind, I snapped back to reality. There was something in the air.

I turned to find Edwards eyes staring into mine lust and knowledge clouding his irises.

"I have to go" I kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you" I whispered, knowing full well he understood the meaning behind them.

I drove as fast as the truck was willing to go. My eyes had started leaking translucent truths that with each drop, reminded me what I had known all along. I reached Charlie's and stared into the nearby forest.

"You got my attention" I said straight into the dark.

A girl that seemed to be around my age appeared from the forest her black, straight hair blowing in the wind. I stepped into my "wanna fight?" stance, my hands balling into fists. Before I could say anything a large wolf appeared behind her. Its green eyes glimmered like emeralds while black face contorted into a warning snarl. This time I adopted the "fuck!" stance. Werewolves were not my forte. Yet again before I could do, think or say anything, the angelic Kerrigan stepped out of the forest. His chin-length blonde hair was swept around his face as the wind whipped around us.

"Miss me already?" I said sarcastically looking deliberately at the girl.

"Aww, baby with that ass, anyone would miss –" Spike was interrupted by Kerrigan's abrupt "Shut it"

He turned back to me. A shiver passed through me. "We're not going to start anything, so just keep that knife in your boot.

I loosened my stance a fraction and smiled.

"Okay. Now you tell Rambo-Barbie there to take her hand off that hilt." I observed nodding at the rather angry girl. Her eyes said she was Asian – slanting enough to be oriental– while her pale face seemed to reflect the starlight. She was like a diamond and possibly one of the most beautiful – and menacing – things I had ever seen.

This would have been well and dandy if not for the fact that her hand was now twitching on the handle as her jaw stiffened

"Kiki…" Kerrigan said, his hand pressing slightly on her shoulder. Her hand dropped down to rest on her thigh – which I knew concealed a weapon of some sorts.

"Bella, we aren't going to touch you –"

"Unless you want me too" Spike sneered.

"Shut up" Kerrigan and I said in chorus. Spike backed down but still continued to sneer.

"We're here to protect you" Kerrigan said. I stared at his lips for most of the time, gazing at the cupid-like shape of them. Exquisitely beautiful people were my weakness.

When I realised I had missed all the _words_ coming of those lips, I blushed and asked "what?" stupidly.

Kerrigan stared at me, confused.

"We came to protect you?"

I looked him straight in the eye and laughed heartily. I grasped my tummy as they ripped through me like knives of anger.

"Protect me?" I laughed again. "Join the club, I think the enlisting queue will keep you out of my way" My eyes went cold with anger along with my voice.

"Bella you can't do this without help" Kerrigan reasoned.

"Fuck you, Blondie." I looked around to gauge any signs of how long they'd been there. "How did you find me? I better find Charlie safe in bed…"

"Charlie's fine. Seriously, Bells, we are here for the same reason as you are."

"Oh you came to Forks to escape the life of tour bus passengers, too? What coincidence."

"We came 'ere to protect your _sang_ and you mock us?"

"Oh look she talks too?" I spat sarcastically. "Girl, get off my case and you" I said pointing at Kerrigan. "Get off my property before I show you the meaning of haircut"

Kerrigan shook his head and gestured the others to come closer to him. There was some low mumbling, a curse from Frenchie after which they broke apart and separated. Kiki turned to give me a glare of hatred, while Spike gave me a smug smile as they walked back into the forest. Leaving me with Kerrigan.

"What do you want Blondie?" My arms locked at my sides I glared at him.

He just shook his head. "What is with the aversion to help?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe its cause _I don't like or know you!_"

"Yeah well everyone knows _you_ so why don't you stuff your assumptions."

He sighed.

"I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Funny how life goes…" I smiled sarcastically.

"Are you always this sarcastic or do I just bring out the worst in you?"

"Do really want the answer to that one?"

"Do you even know what you're facing in a few days? We are talking about a magnitude of power hungry, bloody thirsty, vampires. Add a little werewolf vendetta on top and you've got a soup of good ol' fashioned shit"

"What is it that you're telling me" My eyes narrowed into slits as his beautiful face glared into mine.

"I'm telling you to prepare yourself for something nasty. We've been watching the Volturi like hawks for months, we know them, and they know _you._ And if there's one thing you do not want, it's to be known by the Volturi."

"We found out about your blood, we found out about what its worth to them, and now we have to keep you away from a fate worse than death." He thought for a moment. "Or death."

"And why is that? Because this whole good Samaritan thing is sort of hard to believe" He walked closer to me so that I good see the way his ocean blue eyes sparkled in the night. I lifted my eyebrow; did he know his good looks were a distraction to me, or was he just winging it?

"Because of the fact that you're even more valuable alive. You could become – with some training – the best slayer I know.

"And what, join the Barbie team? No thanks."

"No. So that you keep innocent people alive."

"Ha. Ok." I laughed sarcastically.

"Look it's not my fault you're a walking vampire eternal spring of life, nonetheless I have a code to follow, whether you like it or not.

I stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kerrigan and I hunt vampires, what more do you need to know?"

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Kiki is an excellent tracker, not to mention your scent is the most overpowering one in Washington."

"You know what Blondie? Why don't you go fuck yourself while I go inside and enjoy a nice night's sleep. The fact that you have a knight-in-shining-armour complex means I'm going to stay away from you and you should do the same with me. Believe me; I don't need your help."

Without a second glance I turned around and entered the house. I double bolted the locks and breathed deep. What the hell was going on around me?

What seemed like hours later, I was lying on my bed, staring at my ceiling. The day seemed to have lasted for years, while each moment in it lasted for nothing but seconds. I wondered how the new turn of events would pan out. What should I do? Should I become I vampire was no longer the question of the day. Now I had to figure out how I was going to _survive._

Why am I so attractive to danger, I asked myself as I rolled around in my too-hot sheets. Not only had I fallen in love with two of the most dangerous people in the state, but I had gathered a few even more hazardous friends a long the way. My mind strayed to Kerrigan and prophetic words. He had come to help me but I rebuffed his offer without a second thought. It was probably not the wisest decision I had ever made, but a girl still had her pride. All the men already in my life falling over themselves to try and protect me was enough. I didn't need another beautiful addition or the imminent complications it would bring.

What Kerrigan had said about fighting vampires drifted through my mind. Was that something I wanted to do? Did I want to fight evil for the rest of my life? Until a few months ago all I had wanted was to fit in, to be normal, now everything in my life had turned into real-life horror movie. I had wanted to be one of those pristinely perfect girls that weren't clumsy, didn't spill food when they ate and had regular boyfriends without the hero-complex. Instead not only did I start off with one less than normal boyfriend, but I fell in love with my best friend that happened to be just as un-normal. Obviously, there something very wrong with my life.

I pondered on how I was going to solve that particular problem. I couldn't choose either of them but I couldn't have both. I loved them equally and unfalteringly but still in different ways. I was almost completely sure that the life of a vampire was not for me, but I didn't want to leave Edwards's side, not ever, and just the thought of him staying young and beautiful while I grew older and suffered the ills of mortality made me shiver. Jake was surprising and what I felt for him was even more so. I had convinced myself that I would never feel the same powerful feelings I felt for Edward; and I didn't. What I felt for Jake was like a breaking the surface of the sea and taking a deep lungful of breath. Being with Edward was like watching the sunset the same way every day, knowing that it would rise again the next day. Day and night, darkness light, Jake and Edward naturally repelled each other in what they were. Yet what I felt for each of them was just as strong.

Their faces swam hazily in my minds eye and I sighed again settling into the bed. With that last vision I fell into a deep but restless slumber, the fresh dawn streaking through my closed blinds.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the smell of coffee and opened my eyes to find my dreams come true. Charlie was standing in front of me with a steaming mug of the glorious liquid.

"Good morning" Charlie said and gave me a bright smile. "Want some coffee?"

I mumbled thank you and reached groggily for the mug. Charlie grinned and stepped back, out of my reach. "Then get it yourself."

He pushed open the blinds and let the evil rays of sunlight pierce my room.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"Bella it's nearly 3 o'clock. Get up" Without another word he walked cheerfully out of my sun-lit room. I considered covering my head with the pillow and going back to sleep but decided to be the big girl I was and got up. This didn't stop me from cursing Charlie, silently and in my morning-fog head.

A shower and a couple cups of coffee later I was almost healed. My eyes had adjusted to the light and the fog in my head cleared by the caffeine.

"I haven't seen Edward for a while" Charlie said, attempting casualness.

"Hmph." I muttered in return. I was in no mood to answer questions about my love life that morning.

"Is everything ok?" he dropped his paper which I took as a warning for 'serious talk'.

Before he put me in a place in which I had to lie, I said "We broke up, Dad"

His eyes went worried and I knew that he was remembering the last time me and Edward broke up.

"Don't worry Dad." I said quickly. "It's ok. It wasn't working for me anymore and we're just friends. Ok?"

"Ok. But you know you can tell me anything right? Even boy stuff" He shuddered at the words as I stifled a chuckle. Talking 'boy stuff' wasn't something I wanted to do at all, much less with Charlie.

"I'm fine Dad, but thanks anyway."

"So what are you going to do today?" He resumed reading his paper.

"I don't know; maybe see Jess and the guys."

"Oh yeah, weren't you supposed to sleep over at her place last night?"

"Yeah… but she got kind of sick and I figured we'd both be better off if I came back here."

"Ok" Charlie said distractedly. My lies were starting to pile up on each other like dirty dishes no one wanted to clear up.

"Oh did you get a dress for graduation?" Charlie asked joining the world of the living once again. Graduation was a big deal for him, something he and Renée shared in common. Me, not so much.

"No I didn't find anything I liked" I got up to put my dishes away.

"Oh well you haven't got much time left graduation is only a couple days away."

"I know Dad. Don't worry"

"Hmm." He resumed reading his paper.

"I'm going to go now" I said to the back of his preoccupied head.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to be with Billy and the guys today so I'll be home a little late."

"Ok bye!" I said and escaped.

I drove down to the beach and parked as close to it as I could. I took my shoes off and let my toes enjoy the warm sand. I lifted my face to the sun and let myself enjoy the warmth. I looked back down at my feet and decided it was no time to sunbathe; I had to come up with a plan.

I walked further down the beach close to the cliff and sat as close to the water as the waves would allow.

How was I going solve the Volturi problem, I asked myself as I sat down on the sand and pondered. Surely there was someway to get them to leave me alone and all the other vampires scrambling for my juicy blood? I lied down onto the sand, crossing my hands behind my head. I stared at the blue sky and the few wisps of fluffy clouds floating in it.

"One thing is as sure as fuck, I can't fight them on my own" I said out loud.

"Finally we agree on something." A voice came from behind me. I recognised it instantly.

"Fuck off Blondie, two is a crowd." I said without looking up.

"Ah, but you are such pleasing company Miss Manners."

This time I did look up. His beautiful face floated over mine. He looked even better in the sunlight.

"Do you not understand English? Go away" I spat and lied back down. He sat down next to me on the sand and I forced myself to keep my eyes on the sky.

"Look, you said it yourself; you can't do this on your own."

"I have people…"

"Oh?" He sounded unconvinced. "Who?"

I turned to him briefly. "Two very territorial non-humans. Buzz off."

"Hmm. The werewolf and vampire, I believe."

I sat up in surprise. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I know a lot about you Isabella Swan" Kerrigan said with a smile and lied down in the same way as I had earlier. I tried very hard to fight the temptation to rip his face off.

"How long have you been following me? Assuming the club wasn't the first time you saw me."

"Since February. On and off." He said without looking up. I stared hard at his golden face and the gentle freckles that were sprinkled on his sharp nose. As if sensing the stare he opened one eye. "Don't get the wrong idea, it was after the Volturi stint that you had that we decided that you must be of some importance to the world's supernatural stage."

"You know, I really don't like you" I said and turned back to the sea, glittering under the sun.

"Yeah well, things change and I'm prepared to wait." He said lazily taking off the jacket he was wearing. He was dressed like a normal teenager; a brown leather jacket, a band t-shirt I didn't recognise and a pair of jeans, yet he was beyond normal. There was something in his ocean blue eyes that told me there was more to him.

"So what's your story?" I asked.

"Story?" He didn't look up.

"Yeah. Your deal? What is it?"

"I'm just a regular guy looking for some adventure." He said with a smirk.

"And I'm the tooth fairy. Spill. Who are you really?"

There was a pause in which I assumed he considered telling me. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked right at me.

"I am a sort of anomaly." He said seriously.

"This comes as no surprise, hon."

"Yeah well I'm the love child of a vampire and a werewolf."

"You what?" I stared surprised. All the sarcasm comments I had prepared disappeared from my mind.

"You heard me." He lied back down. I could tell he was completely serious.

"How…how… is that even possible?"

"Apparently so."

"But…wait…what?!" I exclaimed. "I thought vampires were unable to procreate? On account of them being certifiably D-E-A-D"

"Yeah I get you, babe but here I am with the scars to prove it." The cryptic tone of his voice was starting to piss me off.

"Ok you got me interested. Now can you cut the whole Magical Mystery Tour and get to the point?"

"My mom was a vampire, changed by her not so good boyfriend in the 17th century. She was one of the first vampires to deny they're thirst and live amongst humans in peace." There was pride in his voice.

"But my dad didn't know this. He considered every vampire just the same; a hazard to society. My dad was a werewolf but first and foremost he was a vampire slayer. His family had been murdered by vamps when he was a kid so he had some personal vendetta. You know how they say everyone has one person that is meant for them and they're meant to love them forever?" I nodded dumbly.

"Well that was what it was like for my parents. My dad set out to kill her but the moment they looked into each others eyes, BAM they were in love. At least that's how my dad told the story. And that's how I came into the world."

"But how is that possible?" I asked dumfounded.

"No body knows, but apparently it's happened before. And the odd thing is that werewolves and vampires are like…like night and day. But something about the fact that they were both non-human – at least not completely – seemed to nullify the fact that one of them was dead." He laughed bitterly.

"Unfortunately, nine months later my mother died at birth. Another mystery, vampires don't just _die_. But she did."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok. Its hard to miss someone you never knew but my Dad always made sure I knew where I came from. He brought me up and protected me; he made me what I am today."

"He was killed a couple years ago doing just that. The Volturi finally found him, us, and he died protecting me. The Volturi are not big on Halflings. And since then I vowed that I would stop them from hurting anyone else."

I was silence as I considered the remarkable story I had just heard.

"So do you drink blood?" I asked quietly.

"Nope. And I can't turn into a wolf either. I mostly rock at the superhuman strength thing. And I'm completely mortal." He grinned and looked at me. The sadness had disappeared from his face and was replaced with humour. "So do you like me more now?"

I laughed despite myself. "No. But you seem less annoying."

He laughed at this and got up.

"It's hot. Want to take a dip?" He asked, already taking off his t-shirt, revealing his equally stunning body. I turned away quickly, feeling my face flush with embarrassment.

"In there? It's freezing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? So?" He had kicked off his shoes and was unbuttoning his jeans. "Come on, don't be a wimp."

Before I could say anything in my defence he ran into the water, diving into the deep blue like a dolphin. I stared open-mouthed as his head bobbed up over the waves.

"Come on!" He shouted and began a lazy backstroke. I considered for a minute and began taking off my clothes. In nothing but my top and panties I ran into the freezing water and dove in. Underwater, I felt myself go stiff with the shock of cold against my skin. I forced myself to keep moving and dove forward. Coming up for air I found Kerrigan swimming languidly around me.

"Nice, eh?"

"Only if you're a polar bear." I gasped. "It's freezing" I kicked with my feet to keep afloat.

"So what now? Can I join your vampire fighting team?" He asked, swimming closer to me so that I could feel the warmth emanating from him.

"I don't have a team. And no."

He grinned toothily.

"Let me show you something." He grabbed my arms and pulled me onto his back. "Hold on" He said and before I knew it we were speeding through the water as fast as a motorboat. My arms and legs twisted around him instinctively as we cut the water at terrifying speed. We reached a rock about a mile away from the beach and he stopped letting me grab onto it.

"Don't ever do that to me again" I gasped. He just grinned and shrugged. With his wet hair plastered to his head he looked like a seal.

"You need to get back too you know…"

I shook my head and tried not to smile. I found that his was so disarming that I could do nothing else.

"Okay. Fine." I said wrapping myself around him once again. "I'll freeze out here otherwise." We sped back to the beach, water parting as if a knife was cutting through it. Once we had reached shallow enough water, Kerrigan stopped and I climbed off him. We walked to the beach laughing, exhilarated.

"That was fun." I said shoving him gently.

He shoved me back and smiled. "Let me know when you want to do it again." He winked.

We sat back down on the sand and stared at the sea in silence.

"Anyone tell you that you have the most expressive face in history. You're like an open book" He said breaking our silence. I shivered quietly and shook my head, flicking droplet of sea onto the sand.

"Well you do. Its crazy but I can see why the supernatural are attracted to you."

"Yeah?" I turned to face his blue gaze.

"Yeah. It's something about the way you're so enigmatically beautiful. And not in the all-American cheerleader way either; you're beautiful in a way that is totally not normal."

I sat silently stunned for a moment.

"Blondie," I said quietly. "You're not flirting with me are you?"

His eyes didn't move from mine. "Is that a problem for you?"

Neither of us said anything as we stared at each other. Scared that he could hear my heart thudding against my chest I got up and began putting my clothes on.

"I really have to stop doing this" I muttered to myself.

"Doing what?" He asked curiously, his gaze never lifting from me. I could feel it burning my skin.

"Getting involved with guys that only fuck with my head."

"I assure you" He said, his voice full of laughter "It's not your head I want to be fucking"

My head whipped around in surprise. My eyes narrowed with anger.

"And there'll be none of that either."

"Of what" He asked mock innocently and got up to put his own clothes on

"You know what. So just stop it."

He shrugged.

"Thanks for the swim, Blondie. I'll see you later" I began walking down the beach.

"Hey wait!" He called after me. "Where are you going? We haven't talked about the obvious."

"Which would be?" I didn't turn away. I was afraid that if I looked at him long enough my body would betray my mind. And I didn't need more of _those_ kinds of problems.

"The fact that the day after tomorrow, you'll be facing a fucking war of good and evil in your back yard." He said angrily.

I turned around angrily.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Because I don't see what I can do!"

He stopped a foot away from me. Heat radiated off him.

"I think you should hide."

"Hide?" I echoed.

"Yeah as in keep yourself safe from the spray of shit hitting the fan."

"Nice. But no thanks." I resumed walking to my car. "I'm not big on running away."

"Bella, you're a tiny little human girl going up against the strongest vampires in history. What makes you think you'll survive this if you stay?"

Without thinking I whipped around, spinning my leg low so that I hit the back of his knees. He fell onto the sand with "oomph" and I put my foot onto his neck, pressing lightly on his trachea.

"Little girl you say?"

"Point taken" He choked. I released my foot and began striding to the car. I opened the door angrily and got in. I wondered absently why my car seemed to be my only safe haven from the world. It wasn't as if it was very safe. I kept waiting for it to break down.

"Sooner or later you're going to realise you need me" Kerrigan called out his blue eyes blazing, an exact mirror of the sparkling sea behind me.

"We'll see about that." I said more to me than him as I started the car and drove off, watching him through the rear-view mirror standing on the beach.

I drove to La Push for the second confrontation in 24 hours. I was getting very good at this. I got out of the car and jogged to the Black house. I rapped on the door and stood on the porch, my body shivering slightly from my wet clothes.

"Who is it?" I heard Billy call out from behind the door.

"It's me. Bella" I said and watched Billy open the door with a smile.

"Bella. Good to see you. Come in."

I shook my head. "I only came to see Jake quickly."

"Oh," He said, disappointment flitting through his face. "He's not here. I think he's at the meadow with the boys.

He didn't need to tell me which boys. I said my thanks and headed back into my car.

The members of the pack weren't exactly great friends of mine but they knew what I was and so had to protect me, whether they liked me or not. I drove as close to the meadow as I could and began to traipse through the forest. The forest held memories of me and Edward that when I succumbed to them seemed to punch me in the stomach. How quickly things seemed to change.

I finally reached the clearing and found a number of men fighting each other. I realised immediately that they were training. Some had turned into wolves; others were in human form practising a martial art form I didn't recognise. And over the past few months I had come to learn quite a few.

"Hello boys!" I called out. "Got room for one more?" I walked closer to them as they all stopped to stare. Jake having successfully pinned Sam onto the ground looked up at me, his face expressionless.

Sam pushed Jake's foot off his chest and got up, grinning.

"Swan. Nice to see you again." He said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked in an opposite tone.

"Came to see you, maybe I'll get some practise out of you as an added bonus."

Jake raised his eyebrow. "I don't want you to get hurt, babe."

"Don't call me babe. And you won't hurt me" I said shrugging off his chauvinism. I had gotten used to it.

Jake merely lifted his shoulders as if to say I warned you.

Sam slapped his shoulder and laughed. "Ok. This I want to see."

Getting cocky I grinned. "Want to put some money on this?"

Jake equally arrogant retorted "50 bucks says I have you on the ground, saying "uncle"."

"I'll see your 50 bucks and raise you a burger for my efforts"

Jake shrugged and smiled overconfidently.

We faced off, the rest of the pack gathering around us. I could see they were placing bets on who would win too. I guess the odds weren't in my favour. But I knew Jake; I knew the moves he'd use. He didn't know I had been practising with Kingston Levine, the most dangerous man to all vampires.

I'd found Kingston during the months Edward was away. I had decided it was time to learn how to protect myself. Seeing as I had little connections to the supernatural world. I winged it by looking him up in a phone book. He took me in happily, enjoying the challenge.

I learned quickly and became somewhat of a prodigy under his wing. I remembered all the days I had spent, bruises covering my body, working hard to become stronger, faster, harder. I was fighting to become less defenceless and more powerful.

I gazed at Jakes smug smile as Sam called "Choose your weapons"

I picked up a bamboo _shinai_ and Jake picked two similar sticks that were a little shorter. We faced off in the middle of the field. I settled into my stance, placing my left foot in front and holding the stick diagonally so that is was pointing to the ground near my right foot.

"Begin." I heard Sam say, his voice drifting through my concentration. I analysed Jake's stance to find weaknesses before circling him carefully like a wolf.

Jake's eyes never moved from mine as we circled each other. He flipped the sticks in his hand artfully before attacking. I lifted my _shinai_ in defence holding it in both hands. The strike was so hard it reverberated through to my arms. I was pushed back a little.

I glared at him while he just smiled and inclined his head. I dropped the stick and attacked aiming at his solar plexus, a blow that he parried efficiently. I continued to attack, my stick moving quickly while he defended with his own. We moved around the field using our make-shift swords as weapons against each other.

I made a half-turn and hit him square in the ribs. He staggered slightly and looked at me with surprise. He reacted quickly by using his two "swords" to knock mine to the ground.

_Shit_. I thought to myself as he kicked my weapon away. This was going to be harder than I thought. He came at me like a tornado, attacking me with effortless power and grace. I kept backing up, blocking and defending. Using my arms as shield and bending away with my waist.

At one point I saw his right arm come at me in a curve aiming at my stomach. I pirouetted neatly so that I was at his side. Before he could react, I placed a sharp jab to his stomach. Unfortunately, he was faster and was able to turn before so that I barely brushed his ribs with my elbow. I swooped down to duck a blow and neatly pulled one of the sticks neatly out of his left handed grasp

We fought, the wooden sticks making a loud cracking sound as they hit each other. With another turn kick I knocked the stick out of his hand. Jake looked up at me with surprise.

"I'll be fair" I said with a smile and threw my stick down as well. I could hear distant hoots of laughter from the pack as Jakes eyes smouldered with anger. A ferocious grin crept up on his and before I knew it I was defending his blows.

He was strong pushing me back with each blow. But I was faster. I dodged narrowly missing a punch aimed at my face. I could hear the swoosh of air as his right fist whizzed passed by my ear. Stepped back with my right foot and lifted my left for a high kicked that hit him square on his chest. He fell back a couple feet but got up again in a blink of an eye. Was this never going to end, I thought to myself as I leapt over a low kick aiming to trip me. Using the momentum from my leap, I twisted in the air and kicked him in the face.

I landed and saw him sprawled on the grass. I ran to him and punched him swiftly in the solar plexus. He then grabbed me and flipped me neatly over him onto the ground. The air left my body and I struggled to get up. I could hear him coming, for me so I pushed up with my hands, my back arching off the ground to land on my feet. He kicked, I dodged, and I parried until he hooked his foot and slammed me onto the ground. Just as he was about to administer the death blow, rolled and grabbed the stick lying on the ground and with a double-handed grip, pushed it against his neck. He choked as pushed up with my foot, efficiently flipping our positions. I pressed the end of the stick against his throat like one would do with a real sword.

"Do I hear uncle?" I asked breathlessly, my chest heaving from the effort. There was a hoot of laughter from the pack as Jake glared at me. Then with surprising swiftness he rolled in a similar way I had and grabbed the other stick that I had dropped earlier. We both rolled off the ground and attacked. In simultaneous moves my stick pointed at his heart while his was at my throat. We stood there, immobile, breathing heavily.

"Stop. Stop!" I heard Sam shout a smile breaking over his face. "You both win." He looked at Jakes bleeding lip, turned to me and took in my ripped jeans and dirt covered face.

"Just stop trying to kill each other please." He laughed.

Jake stared at me for another long moment before he dropped the stick from my neck and backed away from me.

"I guess we're equal." I said smiling.

"Maybe I was taking it easy with you" Jake replied, lifting his eyebrow.

"Right. Ok. Whatever lets you sleep at night" Jake just smiled and nodded to Sam. Sam carefully backed away.

"I assume you came here to talk to me about something?" Jake asked as we walked further away from the pack.

"Yeah, it's about this war."

Jake merely shook his head wearily.

"You're not involved, Bella. I won't let you get hurt."

"Excuse me but this is the same Bella that was kicking your butt 2 minutes ago!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm not a blood-thirsty vampire with superhuman strength."

"No you're a Bambi-eating werewolf. What's your point?"

I could see the corners of his mouth lift in with the slightest hint of a smile, but his expression remained grim.

"You do realise that I can't have you distracting me there. I can't be worrying about whether you're ok or not on a bloody battlefield."

"Battlefield?" I repeated. "Aren't you taking this a little too far?"

"No Bella, I'm not taking this too far." He shouted.

"You do realise if they get you, the whole freaking world is in trouble, not just you. If the rumours hold up, we're talking about invincible vampires set on destroying the human race, not to mention removing werewolves off the face of the planet!"

"The Volturi aren't doing this for kicks, Bella. They want the power that you can give them. And worse, they might want a prodigy. I can't imagine what kind of vampire you'd become in their hands." He shuddered and shook his head.

"So yeah, it's a fucking battlefield."

I stood silent staring up at him.

"I don't think they'd bother changing me. After all, I'm much more valuable to them as a human."

"Either way, I won't let it happen." His dark brown eyes stared deep into mine for a moment before he smiled playfully.

"You were pretty good out there. Where'd you learn those moves?"

"Too many Bruce Lee movies and a really really good teacher." I smiled.

"Well you almost had me babe, I must admit."

We began walking back to the rest of the guys.

"So do you have a plan?" I asked Jake.

"Not so much a plan, more like a hope. The packs from the north are coming down later and we're going to go over everything when they get here."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't realise all you guys kept in contact. I kind of thought it was one of those club things."

Jake gave me an odd look. "You are so weird Bells. Yeah we keep connected, we are brothers you know."

"Surely there are some girls too?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" He shrugged. "Don't know many strong ones though"

"Do you know Spike?"

"Spike?" Jake turned to look at me surprised. "You know Spike Morgan?"

"I think so…short black hair, green eyes, and a dirty mouth?"

Jake laughed heartily. "Yeah Spike. He's a great guy. Came by a while after I'd changed, he's a great guy. Strong as hell."

"Also very annoying." I replied darkly. Jake just smiled. "You know the girl? Kiki?"

"Sure. She's a strong too. Doesn't like to go into wolf form much, likes to handle her katana."

"She's a werewolf too?" I was surprised. She didn't look like a werewolf. But then again, I wasn't the best judge of what's what.

"Yup. One of the best there is. She's faster than a bullet"

I found a twinge of jealousy in my stomach. This was not a feeling I wanted to have. I tried not to scowl.

"That's all it is though. I admire her agility and form" Jake said carefully, lifting my chin so that I looked into his eyes.

"You know, I heard you the other night." He said quietly his gaze never leaving mine.

I said nothing, my heart beating like a drum in my chest.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes," I whispered softly. "I meant it."

"Then why are you still seeing _him_? I can smell him on you."

I just shook my head, not knowing what to say.

"You know I can't get over this new look" He said changing the subject, his fingers threading through the short wisps of dark hair.

"Yeah its taking me some time to get used to, too."

"I liked you with long hair" He said softly burying his face into my hair. "You looked like a girl."

I pulled back slightly. "And what do I look like now? A man?"

Jake chuckled. "No. Just harsher somehow. Less innocent."

"Well, when there is a war starting up over your blood it's hard to stay blue-eyed."

"True. But I liked you that way."

"Get over it."

He chuckled as we resumed walking.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked quietly, letting the fear inside me out.

"I really don't know, Bells" He kicked a stone. "But it's not good. If we're lucky we can talk ourselves out of anything bloody. If not…" He let the word hang in the air forebodingly.

"Why do you have to get involved?"

"Because our tribe has protected the people of this area for centuries. Because it is our duty to do so. The other werewolves from the other tribes have their own reasons, but I'm thinking you're just a really good excuse to kill some blood suckers and rid the world of their filth."

I was quiet the rest of the walk. Jake kept glancing my way to gauge my emotions but I kept my head down and said nothing. He was too perceptive for me to truly hide what I was feeling but I knew he wouldn't push it.

As we reached the others Sam hurried Jake over.

"They're here." He said. His dark eyes said a lot more than his words did. It seemed that Sam, even though he was the leader, valued Jake's opinion more than was necessary. Perhaps because he was a Black.

"Ok. We'll head out now." Jake answered and turned back to me,

"You should go. Even though they come here on the pretence of caring about your well-being, I think it'd be best if you go. For your own safety.

"Ok." I had to talk to Kerrigan anyway. There was a lot more to this than I knew.

Before I could say another word Jake kissed me. Above the sound of blood rushing through my head I heard the guys make catcalls. Giving them a good show I wrapped my arms around Jake and pushed against him. His lips curved against mine as he gave me one last searing kiss before he pushed back.

I turned and began walking back to the truck. Before I reached the edge of the forest Jake came up behind me and whispered "I love you too" into my ear. I turned around in a flash but he was already jogging back to the pack. I shivered slightly as the words passed through me. Yup, I was getting too good at complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time I reached the house, it was getting dark. The sun was setting into the trees and the warmth was drained with it.

I found Kerrigan sitting on the doorstep.

"What a surprise." I said walking past him and opened the door.

I turned back with a sigh. "You coming in or what?"

Kerrigan slowly stood up and followed me in. We stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall staring at each other. After a moment I walked into the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" I asked ducking my head into the fridge to get one for myself.

"Sure."

I took two out and tossed one to Kerrigan. We sat down on the kitchen table in silence and sipped quietly on our respective beers.

"Tell me about the werewolves." I said after a while.

Kerrigan gave me an enigmatic stare. "What do you want to know?"

"Jake told me the packs from the north are coming down. Tell me about them."

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "Never been part of a pack myself, being a Halfling. All I know is that if you put enough werewolves together it's bound to cause some friction."

"Yeah?" I took a long swig.

"Yeah. They're going to argue about who's going to lead them all first because having that many leaders only ends with trouble. Generally picking a new leader involves a rather bloody test of strength for two or more werewolves."

"Okay…" I said carefully and wondered how Sam would handle that.

"Then after that I guess they're going to plan a course of action. They might want to try making a pact with the vampires, to spare any casualties. But knowing most of the northern packs, they have deep-rooted hatred for vamps and thus won't go into a treaty with them willingly."

"What we really have to watch out for are the tribes from Europe. The French and Russian ones are the worst. They are immensely powerful and they grow much bigger there for some reason. Some say it's because that's where werewolves first started springing up, they're genes are somehow much stronger."

"Right." I sighed and put my beer down. I looked deep into his eyes. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Yeah, as in how the hell do I fit into the larger picture, because the pieces of the puzzle don't seem to fit"

Kerrigan sighed. "You don't fit. That's the problem. Most of us are still trying to figure out what the hell you are. Not a vamp, not a werewolf yet not completely human."

"To be honest, I'm scared of what all the werewolves want to do with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked startled.

"Well considering your blood is so strong, I wouldn't be surprised if the rumours going around that you could become a seriously lethal werewolf are true."

"What? Why does everyone want to change me into something non-human?!" I exclaimed. I got up and took the empty bottle to the counter and set it down. I breathed in deep trying to calm down. This was just too strange.

"Bella." Kerrigan said from behind me. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him. His eyes were much darker, like the ocean under a night sky, they too sparkled beautifully.

"You have to come to grips with the fact that everybody here wants you." He grinned.

"Hah. If you knew me at all you'd understand why that's so hard to grasp."

"Even humans are drawn to you by some magical force. You were never completely normal and I think you knew that too."

"Yeah but I figured…"

"Did you figure that maybe your destiny was far beyond that of a normal person?"

His eyes twinkled in the half-light as he smiled. His white teeth flashed and I felt that familiar feeling of desire clench like a fist in my belly. I pushed away quickly.

"I don't think I'm ready to become the queen of darkness and just the thought of becoming a werewolf, well let's just say I'm not big on the fur thing."

"You know what I think? I think some of the pack leaders see you as a good mate" He said turning to the kitchen window.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Ok that's it. I've had it." I said and walked toward the door.

"Wait, Bella, where are you going?" Kerrigan blocked my exit.

I gave him my most evil glare. "Get out of my way Blondie." I growled.

"Not before you tell me what you're thinking of doing."

"I'm going to show those furry idiots that they can't treat me like a pound of meat."

"Oh so you're planning on facing off with a couple hundred werewolves?"

As the words left his mouth I felt the anger flush away from me as I reality hit. There was nothing I could do.

I started crying.

Kerrigan stood over me, shocked, as I sank onto the floor my, body quaking from the sobs tearing out of me.

"Bella…" He whispered and sat down next to me. He put his arms around me and stroked my hair. I sobbed even harder into his shoulder, feeling the weeks, months of pressure finally bringing me to my breaking point.

"What…" My voice hitched "am I…" Hiccup. "Going to do…?"

"Ssh…" He said stroking my head softly. I felt oddly comforted. "Don't worry."

I lifted my head angrily to look at his placid face. "How can I possibly not worry?! Everybody either wants me dead, as their monster wife, or a worse, an actually monster! Why can't I just me normal and stay out of trouble?" I moaned and laid my head back down onto his shoulder. He resumed stroking my head and making calming sounds as the tears continued to streak down my face.

"I don't even know who I am yet. I don't know what I want to do with my life! And now the war of the worlds is going on."

"Don't worry about it Bells." He said softly. "It'll be alright in the end."

He lifted my chin so that I met is calm gaze. "Just don't cry ok? You're freaking me out."

I gave a small laugh and shook my head. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He wiped a tear from my face in a gesture that was far to intimate. I pulled back a fraction.

"Don't change my mind about you, ok? I can't handle any more problems."

"Ok." He said and dropped his hand. I wiped the remaining tears off my face and absently wondered how bad I looked. Unlike the movie stars, when I cried my face became a blotchy mess and my eyes turned small and puffy.

"I have to do something about this." I said to myself. "I have to make it clear to the people involved in this mess that I am not easily manipulated. I brought my knees to my chest and rocked slightly, thinking hard.

The vampires wanted my blood to become powerful and to change me; the werewolves wanted to change me to become powerful. Basically, I was just a pawn in a game that had been going on for hundreds of years.

"So this war between vampire and werewolf has been going on for a while now, hasn't it?"

"Some say that the only reason werewolves ever came about was as a natural anti-vampire reaction; to balance the equation a bit and to give humans a fighting chance."

"So then why would they want to hurt me?" I asked.

"They don't see it that way. Werewolves in many cultures are considered a form of royalty among humans. It's an honour really, to be bestowed that particular gift." He said his voice revealing some bitterness.

"Do you ever wish you were a complete werewolf?" I asked quietly. He turned to look at me.

"Sure, all the time but I figure that there's a reason for me being the way I am and I should see it as a blessing."

"And do you?"

"I try." He whispered.

We sat in silence a while longer. My tears had dried, leaving salty tracks on my face that itched. I rubbed my face absently.

"Its another "what now?" moment, isn't it?" I said.

"I get a lot of those these days."

"I guess I'll be fighting for a lot more than just my survival" I said. "I have to fight for humanity too"

Kerrigan said nothing as I stood up and pulled my hair out my face. He stood up, fluidly and with grace so that he was facing me.

"There's something about you Bella."

"Yeah, I get a lot of that these days." I said with a laugh but stopped short when I realised he wasn't laughing.

"I thought I told you not to do that."

"I've never been good at taking orders" He said and before I could back away, I was in his arms and his warm lips were on mine. I resisted for as long as I could, staying immobile in his arms and keeping my lips unmoving. Our eyes locked, I was still unrelentingly still. But after a moment, my brain stopped being in control and my body took over. As I gave up one last thought passed through my mind: why do I keep doing this? My hands fisted on his t-shirt as I opened myself to him, letting his warm kiss turn hot. His hands fisted in my hair as I gave a little moan of pleasure. His tongue traced over mine and explored my mouth deftly.

He broke away only to kiss his way down my shoulder. He pulled my t-shirt down over one shoulder and trailed soft, wet kisses over it.

"I really don't think I we should…ah…" I moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. "…do this..." I finished.

"I'm a big fan of bad ideas." He murmured against my skin as his fingers brushed lightly over my breasts. I shuddered and went limp in his embrace. He found my mouth again and pushed me against the wall. His hands lifted my arms above my head, holding my wrists in a vice-like grip.

"God, you taste good" He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear. He bit gently on my ear lobe and continued nibbling and licking my jaw seductively. I struggled against him. Pushing my hips against his. He groaned a little against my mouth and grinded back. My vision went blurry as one of his hands sneaked down my body to press itself against my sex. I gasped as he pressed there through my jeans. I pushed myself against his hand trying to relieve the pressure there. He answered my pressing so hard that the pain and pleasure mingled beautifully. I closed my eyes my mouth hanging open with desire. He took advantage of it and kissed me hard, his mouth mirroring my need for quick, hard release. Before I knew it he had unbuttoned my jeans and his hands were now in my panties, his fingers diving in me fiercely. I cried out into his mouth, using my hips to push against him. His thumb brushed lightly on my nub causing me to buck madly against his hand. I was so close to release I could feel tears leak out of my eyes from the pain of it. But before I could reach breaking point he took his hands away and resumed holding onto my wrists with both hands. My eyes flew open in question but he just stared at me, expressionlessly. I tried to grind myself on him to relieve myself but held onto my hips, so that I was immobile. I was speechless with desire and I wanted release more than anything but he wouldn't give it to me. The pressure was maddening, my body shuddered with it but he just stared into my eyes, keeping me immobile.

"Fuck you Kerrigan" I whispered, my breathing laboured.

"You wish." He answered and kissed me softly. I growled from deep in my throat and tried to push against him with my hips. Still, he held me steady.

"Please" I heard myself plead.

He shook his head.

"You know how fucking beautiful you are right now?" He whispered hotly in my ear. "I want to fuck you so bad my brain is about explode"

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered. I was teetering off the edge of desire. I would only take one, soft touch to send me over the edge.

He didn't answer. He kissed me hard his need responding to mine in a clash of tongues. He moved to my neck again whispering softly "How about you come now?" he asked, biting the sensitive skin.

"I can't" I moaned trying desperately to find release.

"Yes you can." He said pinching my nipple through my shirt. I thought I would lose consciousness. But still release evaded me, barely, but still I wasn't sated.

"Please Kerrigan just make me come" I growled looking into his eyes fiercely.

"Though you'd never ask" He said smiling against my neck. His hand snaked back down my body and gave my clitoris the gentlest flick causing my head to explode.

"Oh god, oh god..." I moaned into his shoulder. "Again. Again."

This time he pressed. Hard. And with that my body convulsed as the orgasm ripped through me. My eyes screwed shut my mouth wide open, I made no sound I just convulsed against the wall until the last shocks were over and I went limp in his arms.

After a few moments I realised what had happened and pushed back. I looked into his deep blue, almost black, eyes. I felt anger rise inside me.

"I thought I told you not to do that?"

"I hate to correct you but you weren't telling me to stop just now" I noted from the huskiness of his voice that the pressure in him was probably causing him a great deal of discomfort. I smiled at this, thinking of the torture I had just experienced.

I took, wordlessly and led him to the bathroom. Once there I peeled off my clothes and watched him do the same. I put the shower on letting the hot water run before I stepped in. Naked, he followed me in, pulling the shower curtain around us.

"Is this your idea of good clean fun?" He asked as the water cascaded over as. His erection pressed against my thigh seductively, and I felt myself get aroused all over again. Suddenly, all the problems outside of the bathroom ceased to matter; the werewolves, the vampires. I had forgotten Edward and Jake even existed.

Sex acted as excellent diversion from reality.

I ran a finger over the length of him, enjoying the low moan it elicited.

"You wanna talk, or do you wanna fuck me like you promised?"

With a growl he placed his hands on my ass and lifted me against the cold tile. He positioned himself over me, his cock teasing me slightly. I tightened my legs around him as he slowly, sweetly slipped into me. My eyes glazed over as he filled me completely. We stayed immobile like that for a full long minute desire pounding in our hearts. He kissed me, open-eyed and pulled out completely only to plunge back, deep. We continued like that our hips rocking slowly in a rhythm that made us both crazy. He kept it slow even as my hips tried to pump the pressure away quickly, he held back and went slowly, prolonging our pleasure.

Suddenly I heard the front door bang.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call out from the hall. I looked at Kerrigan in shock and shook my head in a "Don't make a sound" way. It was harder for me because every time he moved a small whimper would escape me. I begged with my eyes. Kerrigan just smiled and plunged even deeper. I bit my lower lip hard to keep myself from moaning.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call out from behind the bathroom door. "You in the shower?"

Kerrigan pressed his hand between us, giving my nub a small pinch.

"Yeah" My voice came out breathy.

"You ok?" Charlie persisted. I tried not to moan as Kerrigan plunged himself into me, my skin making a squeaking sound against the wet tile.

"I'm ok!" I called out, my voice shrill. I pressed my nails hard into the skin of Kerrigans back as a warning. He just smiled and continued rocking against me.

"Ok, well I only came to pick up the new rod I got the other day to show Billy. See you later!"

"Bye!" I yelped as Kerrigan began moving faster. I heard the front door bang and I sighed in relief and pleasure.

"Oh god" I moaned. Our bodies were slick and wet against each other as the distant sound of bodies slapping against each other drifted through my mind.

"I'm so close…just a little…" I whispered into his ear and bit my lip.

I heard the front door open again and I stopped moving from the shock.

"Just forgot my cell!" Charlie called out again and the door banged.

Kerrigan looked at me for a moment, his body just as still as mine, until we both started laughing.

"I can't believe this." I said kissing him and rocking my hips against his.

He rocked back, wordlessly, his eyes smiling into mine. My hands lifted above my head in ecstasy as he pushed against me, our desire picking up momentum.

I gasped as he pressed against that deep part of me. Water flowed into my open mouth, running down my chin onto my chest as he pushed deeper into me. I bit into his shoulder as I came again, our hips pumping against each other madly. He followed closely behind his body going stiff from the shock of it, his passion reverberating through me.

We stood there under the pray of water unmoving. My legs dropped down onto the floor and I held onto him while my heart slowed down to a steady thump.

"I repeat, you weren't supposed to do that." I said with a laugh. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You're not with either of them are you?" he asked his eyes serious.

I shook my head. "Not exactly."

"Then there's no problem."

"It's complicated Blondie." I said turning to the hot spray and washed the sticky mess from my thighs.

His hands came around my stomach as I pumped liquid soap into my hand. An echo of our previous love making flowed through me as his hands soaped my body.

"Yeah, well, what isn't these days?" He said as I soaped my arms absently.

"Tell me about it"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you more." I whispered after a silent moment

"Wow, Bella, slow down." He said turning me around to face me. "Did I ask you for more?"

"No." I sighed, disappointed.

"So there's nothing to worry about." He said and got out of the shower. I followed him close behind pushing back the curtain.

"Why can't you be mad at me?" I exclaimed, wrapping a nearby towel around myself.

"Why should I be?" He growled, taking a towel to dry himself off.

"Because I'm mad at me. I'd feel better if you were too."

"It was just sex, Bella. Completely natural. Nothing bad about it" He said simply.

I felt something shift in me. It felt very much like hurt mixed with guilt. I had only known him for a few days and he was already affecting me in a way that was not good.

He was right, our coupling was animalistic, fun, but that was all it was. It was a survival technique, an inherent need to feel alive.

So why was I so mad?

We went to my room where we got dressed. I pulled my jeans on and tried to figure out my game plan.

"I'm going to La Push" I said more to myself than him.

"What?" Kerrigan turned away from the computer screen.

"You heard me" I said with my chin held up high. "I want to see these leaders who claim they're here to protect me and humanity."

"I don't think that's such a great idea Bella…" Kerrigan got up from the chair and tried to reason with me.

"Why not?"

"Because you going into La Push would be like dangling a piece of meat in front of a pack of lions; which is, taking away the meat and lions and substituting you and some werewolves, the exact same thing."

"I'll be fine. Jake's there and most of his pack like me so I think I'll be good." I pulled on my favourite black cashmere sweater my mother had given to me for Christmas. Its warm blue softness reminded me of my mother and a life that I could have had.

"You don't realise that Jake and his pack are only a handful of werewolves against a small army of them. We're talking about 4 or 5 tribes here."

"I can defend myself" I remained stubborn. I zipped up my army trousers

"God!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "It's like talking to a wall!"

"I need to make a stand. I need to make it clear to them that I am not some little girl that they can use to meet their goals."

Kerrigan gave me a long stare. "Do you absolutely have to do it now? Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but let me call Spike and Kiki to warn them."

I nodded and began arranging my precautionary weapons on my bed. I placed two identical silver knives, the hilts decorated by intricate engravings; a Beretta 92FS with 15 rounds of silver bullets and its shoulder holster; and a slender wooden stake.

I regarded the equipment on my bed and smiled at the juxtaposition of the weapons and my pale pink sheets.

"Can you please put trousers on?" I said looking up at Kerrigan who was standing half-naked in the middle of my room with his arms crossed in worry.

"Spike said that they're all there"

"How many?" I replied somewhat distracted by the sculpture of his body. There was something wrong with me. Had I always been this man-crazy?

"About a hundred. Not counting the La Push crowd."

I began putting on my gear.

"Are you not worried?" Kerrigan sounded frustrated as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"Yeah, but I figure the time for being worried and helpless is over. I gotta do something."

"Yeah but – "

"No buts." I interrupted, turning to face him. "The Volturi want me. The werewolves want me. What I want is to make sure I stay alive through all of this. And when I say alive, I mean _alive_."

Kerrigan gave me a long hard stare. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

"The lets go."

I holstered my gun and smiled. I was ready to rumble.


End file.
